sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon Souls, Prepare to Fan Edition (Ask to Join RP)
(YO!! Wazzap! It's your boi! Classicspace101 with another rp, now I made another with a twist, this is gonna be like one of those Rps that chronos has, I LOVE HIS RP STUFF! Anyways I wanted to try to do something like him. Further content will be added so stay tuned. :) Also if trissle is reading this plz don't hate meh, I was bored and needed something to do!!) (I'm gonna get a TON of hate aren't I?) Rules. OK! first things first: ONLY 1 character per story, cause this is basically a dark souls spoof. 2: You will die, a lot, but since in this you are immortal and can come back just dont get salty over it. 3: the way you die is based off how the way to go about this. (rushing in without strategy will get you killed) 4: follow rules 1-3. 5.1: there are classes and a ton of weapons. 5.2: however you start with just a broken sword, but gain your weapons in a bit 6: I the creator control this world, and its my mission to get you killed as you try to get to the end. 7: There are NPCs and I control them. (but you can do whatever to them) 8: Please ask in the comments to join. I dont wanna have a bunch of players just appear. 9: Dont stray off the path of the story. 10: Most character powers will be taken away to make this more challenging, sorry, I cant have people flying everywhere. 11: the only way for players to interact with eachother is as a phantom, dark spirit or just writing down a message. 12: prepare to die... extra: when you join place your name next to User 1 (or 2, 3 and so on) Classes (ok, real quick, there are 5 classes and here they are.) Knight: '''Honorable warrior with high endurance and resistance. Uses a short sword and crest shield. '''Sorcerer: '''A magic user, specializes in crystal magic and basic blue magic. Uses sorcerers staff and dagger. '''Cleric: '''A priest in a way, these guys use talismans and miracles to heal themselves and throw lightning. (lightning spells can be found) Starts with a mace and talisman. '''Thief: '''Not what you think, these guys are like assassins and they kill quickly and are silent, deadly and fast. Uses knife and Buckler shield. '''Warrior: '''Sturdy soldiers, they have high health and strength. Uses axe and kite shield. '''Pyromancer: '''a non religious sorcerer that uses fire to fight enemies. Uses a curved sword and pyromancers hand. Players 1: Vul of Vinheim (Ztarhaven) 2: Mars of Carim (Saren the Dark Lynx) 3: Griefan of Berenike (Jaredthefox92) 4: Lavo of Izalith (Cullen Stanton Rutherford) 5: Covenants: (look up what the others do cause I only choose sunbro) '''Warriors of the sun: You get to look grossly encandecent, and get medals for helping other users, get enough medals and you get 2 spells. Way of the white Blades of the Darkmoon Darkwraiths Path of the Dragon Chaos Servants Story Long ago, the world was barren, covered with arch trees, and ruled by everlasting dragons, this was the age of the dark, before mobians, before humans. But with darkness, came fire. And then you go to the dark souls wiki to watch the actual story but onto the character story!!! YOU! (yes you) wake up after having a horrible accident that would have left you dead, you awaken inside what seems to be a medieval prison, you faintly remember being dragged here, your chest has the brand with the darksign, you are now immortal, but you are also undead, and every death takes a little bit of your memory, and your sanity, but from above, a human is knight armor drops a corpse down into your cell, that corpse has the key to your cells. Your story begins now. You wake up as soon as the body hits the ground. Vul of Vinheim (Ztarhaven) You wake up after an accident that should have left you dead. you bare the darksign and now await the end of the world. Until the human knight drops down the corpse with the key. Vul holds his head and stands up to look at the corpse "...A way out?" He grabbed it in excitment and yelled up at the knight "Thank you, thank you!" and goes to open the rusty cell gate. The knight was gone and the key looks rusty and would break upon us, but the door would open. Vul walks out of his cell and looks around to see his surroundings before heading forward... The key broke as soon as he unlocked the door, so no using the key again, but on the outside of the cell are human undead, no mobians are to be found. Vul sneaks around the hollows, clutching his broken sword in both hands The hollows pay no mind, they seem depressed about their fate. Vul feels sorrow for them, but not wanting to get his hands dirty he moves on and walks past them. He exits the hall way and sees a stair way. He walks up the flight of stairs An undead pushes a bolder down the stairway and towards you. "Oh boy!" Vul runs down the stairs and pushes himself up against a wall to avoid it. The bolder rolls past you and smashes a wall, that reveals another room behind that wall. Vul walks towards this newly discovered room and looks inside... Inside is the knight who dropped the corpse with the key. "Huh, you're no hollow eh? Then Hear me out will you please?" The knight asks, he is sitting in a pile of rubble, dying. Vul nodded and went up to him, not sure whether to help or not. "Regrettably I have failed in my mission, and I'm afraid there is nothing much for you to do for me, I will die soon, then lose my sanity" the knight said. "but perhaps you can keep the touch lit, there is an old saying in my homeland of Astoria; thou who art undead art chosen, and thine exodus from the undead asylum seek pilgrimage to ring the bells of awakening... and only then shall the fate of the undead thou shalt know... and there you have it, now I can die with hope in my heart..." Vul tears up a bit, and puts his fist to his chest; "I shall do it!" "Oh, wait, take this... an Estus Flask, an undead favorite." he hands you a flask of a yellow liquid. "oh and this...." He hands you the key to the door where the bolder came from. "Now go, I would hate to harm you in death. "Yes sir, you won't be forgotten!" he said as he salutes the knight and heads off. He gets to the locked door and puts the key in. He sees the undead who had pushed the bolder pull out a broken straight sword and run at you. He lunged. Mars of Carim (Saren the Dark Lynx) You woke up after an accident that should have left you dead. you bare the darksign and now await the end of the world. Until the human knight drops down the corpse with the key. Mars caught the key, stretching his limbs since god knows how long since he used them before walking to the cell door with the key in hand and opening the door. "Freedom~" They key broke as soon as he unlocked the door, so no using the key again, but on the outside of the cell are human undead, no mobians are to be found. Mars walked towards the undead with a curious look on his face. They shows signs of sorrow and depression, they dont react to his presence. Mars tapped one of them on the shoulder. It doesn't move at all. Mars walks past it, he really didn't care. Markings in the floor make out odd words: Press R1 to do a light attack. Mars was confused, he was in a video game? Then he relizes that it actually says to always run and to lightly attack. Mars sweatdropped. "Must've hit my head hard.." You remember that you were in some sort of accident in your home world that should have left you dead, but how you got here is unknown. "...." Mars rubbed his head, as he continued on; looking for more of the messages. There are none and he comes across an empty court yard. Mars looked around the courtyard, specifically for any points of interest. (also, do you have a skype?) (no) There is are 2 doors, a large door that could be the exit, and a smaller door that goes onto the rest of the asylum. But then suddenly a large demon appears weilding a giant club, in blocks your path. Mars did what any smart person would do, and ran through the smaller door. When he goes through the door closes behing him and there is another hall. a message in the floor appears: get your sword and shield. "Sword and shield?" Mars blinked, checking for such things. He sees a undead with a bow and arrow shoot at you, halfway down the hall towards the undead is your shield. Now Mars wasnt an idiot, nor did he need a shield for this.. So he advanced on the undead with his broken sword before rolling forward just a few seconds before the arrow would hit him. The undead readies another arrow. Mars ran at the undead, hoping to get to him and swing his weapon at the zombie before it drew another arrow. You land a blow and the undead staggers and struggles to pull out a broken straight sword. Mars didn't let up, swinging the broken straightsword at the undead a few more times, he was going for efficiency here. The undead does and white essence floats out of it and towards you. Mars blinked. 'What was this stuff?' He thought to himself, moving on ahead now. He comes across a set of stairs. Mars slowly walked up the stairs, waiting for any signs of a trap. a bolder starts rolling down the stairs right at you. Mars panicked, rolling off the stairs to avoid being crushed by the ball. The bolder hits the wall and smashed it open to reveal a secret room, the undead who pushed the bolder locks the door to the upstairs. "Shit.." Mars muttered, going in to check the secret room. He sees the knight who had dropped the corpse with the key sitting in a pile of rubble. "Oh, your no hollow eh, heck not are you human, but hear me out will you?" The knight said. Griefan of Berenike (Jaredthefox92) You wake up after an accident that should have left you dead. you bare the darksign and now await the end of the world. Until the human knight drops down the corpse with the key. "I am dead tired, wait what's this?" Griefan said as he began to groan and move over to the corpse of the befallen human that has met an ill fate like he had. the corpse has a key to the cell do he is in, he can remember the accident that he was in, but how he got here is still a mystery "Welp, It looks like this poor bastard won't be needing this anymore.Come to think it he won't be in need of any of that armor or anything as well." Griefan said as he began to examine the entire body for anything else that would be of moderate value, at least given his current predicament. (Loot) The corpse just has the key and a loincloth. He takes the loincloth regardless, perhaps he could use it later on. At this point Griefan would need all he could carry for his future endeavors. Griefan then proceeds to move over to the door and uses the key; He puts the key in and turns it. The key breaks but the door opens, and he sees human undead, who seem more depressed than hostile and then you realize, there are no mobians to be seen. Griefan walks towards them.While he is known to have a rather disdain towards humans. he comes to realize that they're all in the same boat. Before he tried to do something stupid he would at least try to find out what's going on. 'Oi! Greetings." Griefan said, at least trying to sound hospital. They take no notice in you, they seem to depressed to even look up. "Something wrong? Helloooo." Griefan asks. As he walks through he notices that they are undead and unresponsive, one in a cell looks up at you, but then his head drops in sorrow. Soon he comes across a set of stairs. "I guess i go up."' Griefan said as he carefully examines the stairs. Suddenly an undead with a broken sword pushes a bolder down the stairs. "Schiese!" Griefan lets out as he moves away from the base of the stars and to the right to avoid the get out of the way of the boulder. The bolder hits a wall and it collapsed, and a room was on the other side of that wall.' "Better go this way, whoever up there obviously are the people who want to keep me down here." Griefan said as he goes to the opening and looks inside. He sees the knight who had dropped the corpse with the key. He sits on some rubble. "You, your no hollow eh? In fact, your not even human. Hear me out will you?" He says, he sounds like he is dying. "Sure, I can hear the last words of a man who's time is almost up." Griefan said as he shook his head. "Well, glad to see someone's optimistic, anyways, it seems I have failed in my mission, I will die soon, then lose my sanity. But you, you can carry on where I left off. You know, there is an old saying where I am from: thou who art undead are chosen, and thine exsodus from the asylum must ring the bell of awakening, and the fate of the undead thou shalt know..." he says, if could be a way to get you home. "There, now I can finally die with hope in my heart..." "I see, so what I must do?" Griefan asks. "Leave this asylum, slay the demon that guards the gate, and ring the bells of awakening. Also take this, an estus flask, an undead favorite." He says as he hands you a green flask with a glowing yellow liquid inside. (Keep it, it's your only healing potion) "Thank you. Now,is there anything else I would need to acomplish this task, or shall I leave you to your rest?" Griefan asks as he mentally jotted all the information down and took the flask. "Oh wait, take this." The knight says before handing you a key to the room where the bolder came from. "Now go now, I would hate to harm you after death." He says before laying back down. "Very well, fate preserve you." Griefan said as he exited the room and looked for a place to use the key. the staircase that the older fell down seems safe now, there is a locked door up there too Now that it is safe, Griefan proceedes to traverse up the steps. However, once he gets to the top he peeks through the doorway to see what is on the other side and observe before opening the door that would be clearly filled with people who were hostile. A few undead wearing poorly made padding weilding broken swords slowly walk towards you. While you just have your shield and short sword. "Woah,hey! Can't we just talk about this?" Griefan asks while making ready his shield and sword. They seem like mindless zombies and one takes a swing with his sword. Griefan instinctly puts up his shield to block the blow. Now his hospitable mood has ended and he prepares himself for battle as he readies his sword to counter and takes a swipe back. The time for talk has ended. The undead staggered and another went in for a attack. Griefan puts his shield up in front of himself to withstand the blow. He would simply let his foe strike at him in vain before making his foe pay for his attack. the undead staggered back a bit. (He had his shield up.) (I Changed it Jarred) Lavo of Izalith (CullenStantonRutherford) You wake up after an accident that should have left you dead. you bare the darksign and now await the end of the world. Until the human knight drops down the corpse with the key. Her ears perked, twitching as her eyes gazed to the corpse; she was still a bit dazed since she had faintly remember the accident, but not in great details. "..." She stood up to walk over to the corpse with her eyes staring down at the Key. "...Mm..." She kneels down to grab the key. The key looked rusty and had only one use left. "...Must be to the cell..." Lavo mumbles softly, she stands up and head to the door, using the rusty key to unlock the door, her motions being that of cautious. the door swings open, but the key snaps upon use She toss the snapped key away, slightly leaning out to lookdown each side without fully stepping into the hallway. "...mm..." She sees undead humans in the hallway they look depressed and unresponsive. (are you mobian or hooman?) (Eeh, Mix; so to say; Lavo has ears and a tail, like a Mobian; but Human looking; not like an Anthro; There was someone in the old Sonic show that showed pretty much a female human with ears and tail. Think of it that way; Since the world Lavo is born from has both humans and 'Mobians') Lavo blinks, her wolf ears twitched a bit as she carefully steps out of her cell. "Unfortunate souls..." Her eyes goes a bit half-lidded, frowning a bit. She did feel a bit of pity for them, but she couldn't stay on it too much, taking in more of her surrounding. (oh ok) soon after she walked through the halls she finds a sword in a pile of ash, there is a message next to it: light the bonfire "Light... the Bonfire? I don't have any matches..." Lavo mumbles quietly to herself, but she kneel to the pile of ashes as she reach for the sword, wondering how she could light this... So this was a Bonfire? Suddenly the sword lights up with fire and she is filled with warmth, and a door opens, on the other side of that door was a larger courtyard. She keeps that as a mental note, that in order to light these 'bonfires' it involved touching the sword. "..." She stands up, relaxing a bit before stretching slightly. "I'll... Need to keep my guard up..." She mutters, her eyes narrowed a bit before she cautiously walk her way to the door that open. "Mm..." Suddenly just as luck would have it a gaint demon drops in front of the exit, a smaller door to the side can be seen to the left of it though. Lavo cursed to herself as she then dashes for the smaller door, in her mid dash she leap a bit to do a roll to make her escape quicker. All in a form of quick thinking The smaller door closed behind her, and so she is then in another hallway, a message on the floor appears: get your shield. an undead with a bow readies to shoot at you. She stares at the message. "Shield...?" She search around a bit, but looking at her person quietly. "..." She sees her small shield halfway down the hallway as the undead shoots an arrow at her. Lavo runs towards the small shield, going for a roll to quickly slip it on to her left arm. The arrow hits the small shield and is defected off its metal body. The undead prepares another shot. Lavo huff a bit, glaring up at the undead as she then starts making her way to the enemy, shield lifted up to shield her from the arrows as best as possible. Any arrows shot at her are deflected of the shield and the undead retreats into another room. Lavo slightly cursed to herself, she can't just rush after the undead right away. Her brain started forming a plan as she keeps her shield up as she eye the undead. the undead goes into another room and up some stairs. Lavo follows now, her ears perked slightly as she holds her shield up and goes to make her way up the stairs. "mm..." Suddenly the undead pushes a large bolder down the stairs and right towards her. She cursed, going for a fast side roll in hopes to avoid the bolder, this would cause her to fall off the stairs. She lands on another set of stairs that just lead to ruins, the bolder crashed into a wall that revealed a secret room. Lavo groan in a small amount of Annoyance, looking up to the undead. The undead had fled and locked the door behind him, perhaps the newly found room could help. Lavo Sighs, calming herself down a bit before heading towards the secret room. "Mmm..." Inside is the knight who had dropped the corpse with the key, he is sitting in a pile of rubble and doesn't move, he seems to be dying. Lavo seem a bit shocked, walking over and kneeling to the Knight. "You..." She calmly stated, her ears perked. "oh, your no hollow eh, well nor are you human, but hear me out will you?" he asks. Lavo nods quietly, her ears perked as she listen to him. "Regrettably I have failed in my mission, and I'm afraid there is nothing much for you to do for me, I will die soon, then lose my sanity" the knight said. "but perhaps you can keep the touch lit, there is an old saying in my homeland of Astoria; thou who art undead art chosen, and thine exodus from the undead asylum seek pilgrimage to ring the bells of awakening... and only then shall the fate of the undead thou shalt know... and there you have it, now I can die with hope in my heart..." Lavo blinks, nodding. "... Very well." She started calmly. "oh, and take this: an estus flask, an undead favorite..." He hands you a flask of glowing yellow liquid. "and this." He hands you the key that the undead locked. "now go, I would hate to harm you after death' The knight said. Lavo nods, taking the key and the Estus Flask. "...Of course." She then stands up carefully as she frowns a bit, turning on her heel to look pass the hole to see the door that had been locked. "...Hmph..." She looks around the room once more. There is nothing else in the room but rubble and the knight. "Fairwell..." Lavo then heads for the stairs leading to the lock down, having her shield ready as she goes to use the key on the lock door. The door opens, and the undead who pushed the bolder runs at you with a broken straight sword. Lavo goes to shift her shield in front of her. The broken straight sword bounces off the shield, this leaves an opening for her to attack. She tilts the shield slightly before going it to bash the undead with her shield. The undead staggers dropping a dagger that you could use, and maybe counter attack with. Lavo then runs over to pick up the dagger with her right hand before going for a jab at the undead. It makes a wet "thunk" sound before the undead falls over dead and a white smoke like thing flies out of it and into you. Her ears perked, seeming a bit confuse, but she had to keep her act together and to not get distracted since she would have to assume it wasn't the only one around, Lavo took what time she did have to look around. She sees another undead run down some stairs at her with a broken straight sword. Lavo growls a bit as she brings up her shield as a way to be ready for the attack. The undead swings and hits the shield, the sword bounces off like the last undead's sword. She goes for a shield bash followed with a upward cut with the dagger at the undead. You kill the undead and it falls over, more of the white stuff flies at you, there seems to be no other undead. Lavo looks up the stairs to where the second Undead had come from. "Huh..." There seems to be to other undead, just a fog wall and a message that says: try plunging attack. Lavo walks over to the message, kneeling down to brush her fingers slightly against it. "Plunging Attack? Mm... Isn't that an attack where you leap off something and let gravity do the work as you fall with the weapon pointing down at something or someone you are trying to attack?" She mumbles as she try to piece together her form of logic. "Mmm... I might be able to pull that off... Most likely not on the first try though."